My Weekend With You
by Big Diesel
Summary: Join Izuku as he receives an invitation from Ochako to spend the day together as she is in town for the weekend. Awkwardness ensues the duo as the planned events don't turn out as planned. And the number one questions remains open: is this a date or is this just a hangout? {AU} {IzuOcha} {TodoMomo} (Izuku x Ochako} {Momo x Shouto}
1. Saturday!

It was a quiet Saturday evening at the Midoriya residence. Izuku was lying in bed listening to 909Memphis as he pondered on his plans for tomorrow. It was the beginning of summer vacation. Homework wasn't on the agenda. His usual let's-wait-until-the-last-minute excuse was his usual and he was sticking to it. Matter of factly, he wondered if all prospective Pro Heroes thought that way back when they were in high school. He had digressed that, opting to not think about any exams for the time being.

As he scrolled through his YouTube in search for more songs, a Facebook text popped off on his screen. As he rubbed his closed eye to relieve an itch, he saw that it was Ochako Uraraka. He scratched under his chin, pondering on what did the brunette wanted at this hour. He opened the text.

 _Hey. Are you up?_

Izuku was too focused on his music to ponder on the time. His mother was out-of-town for the weekend with his father on a little getaway. She left premade meals and a few dollars to hold him over. It didn't require much to please the emerald-haired teen.

The clock on the wall displayed the time a few minutes after eleven in the evening. Now, he pondered on the thought. Why would Ochako text him at this time of evening? Was something wrong? Was she sick? Did she need to talk for advice? There were other options but he decided to overlook them for it was lecherous. It wasn't like the brunette actually liked the teen. He made a slight laugh as he texted Ochako.

 _Yeah, I am up._ He could have added something cheezy, something to make himself sound ultra cool. That wasn't his nature, not with Ochako. Since his admittance to the school, the brunette has been his rock, adjusting and supporting him on every whim and at every need. An angel in his eyesight a true friend indeed.

 _O: Whatcha doing?_

 _I: Nothing much. Lying down. Listening to music._

 _O: Oh! What kind?_

 _I: Alternative R &B. This dude by the name of 909Memphis._

 _O: Dude! I didn't think you listen to him! I like listen to all of his songs._

This is new as he sat up. He felt that his back needed a break as it was covered in sweat. He scratched under his arms as he pondered on what more to say. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. It had only been a few hours since returning home. He wasn't in the mood to be bothered by Katsuki. Gratefully, his parents had planned a vacation to visit the Southern Islands. Which one? Didn't matter. It meant four weeks with the spiky, red-eyed blonde barking orders, taking charge, and crushing spirits. He made a mental note to himself to prepare for the abundance of Deku jokes upon the blonde's return.

 _O: Hey? Are you still there? You are getting quiet on me._

If only he could understand feelings by text. Was this an invitation? He admitted that it has been a couple of minutes since his last reply. He couldn't help his overthinking. His father had always told him that too much thinking was going to get him in trouble one of these days. Yet again, texting space could imply that he was busy. He dissipated his thoughts as he needed to type something quickly without boring Ochako.

 _I: I'm here. I was picking at my shirt from the back sweat._

As if he had heard a broken window, he panicked upon sending that text. Why would he send that? Was he that nervous because he was texting a girl? Yet again, this was Ochako. But still, it was a girl. _A girl that is a friend. A friend that is a girl. A friend that is a girl who is a friend that happens to be a girl._

She responded. _If you are listening to great music, you can't help but have back sweat._

Relief, he thought as he realized she was understanding. Once again, it was a strong attribute to the brunette.

 _O: Hey! The reason why I am texting you is that I wanted to know if you are free tomorrow?_

Taking heed of his father's advice, he replied to her. _Yes, I am free._

 _O: Well, my parents are actually visiting your town tomorrow to attend a relative's funeral._

 _I: Really? Sorry for your loss._

 _O: It's okay! I hardly know them. She was quite old anyway._

 _I: Wow! Still, sorry for your loss._

 _O: Thanks. Well, my parents know I don't like funerals. And since you are close by, I wanted to see if we can hang out?_

Ochako would pick the weekend in which his home wasn't in the best condition. Before his parents' immediate departure, his mother informed Izuku to take care of the chores in their absence. Piled-up dishes in the sink, dusty floors, and a pile of laundry. A nice way to say welcome home, son, he thought to himself. He replied to the text.

 _I: Sure, we can hang out. What should we do?_

 _O: I was thinking about a movie. Maybe attending the nearby carnival that you have a town. Whatever you think is cool to do._

 _I: Yeah. There is the arcade. We have the riverwalk. Plenty of things. We can figure it out when you get here._

 _O: Thanks, Izuku. Shall we say three o'clock tomorrow afternoon at your place?_

 _I: Sure. Text me when you get here._

 _O: Sweet. Well, enjoy your evening. Night, Deku! ;)_

Izuku placed his phone down and lied back on his bed. Thoughts scattered throughout his mind about the events that were to come tomorrow. It didn't even register until now on rather or not was tomorrow's hanging out was a date. Of course, he had remembered her saying _hang out_. Yet again, was that the code for dating? He grabbed his pillow as he nervously accepted an invitation to go out with a girl tomorrow.

 _Oh, God! She is coming to see me tomorrow. At my house! My house!_ Izuku realized the current dilemma in his household. Knowing that she was coming in less than twenty-four hours, he jumped out of bed and prepared to head for the living room.

Who needs sleep when there is a girl coming to your residence tomorrow? Sleep was for the rich anyway, he thought to himself.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. Easy Like Sunday Morning, Shouto!

He used his butt to close the microwave as he had precious cargo in his hands. He knew that the soup had to be at an appropriate temperature so that she wouldn't burn her lips. He jokingly laughed at himself as they were built with fire and ice. Yet again, it was fun to think of being normal for once. Tomato soup was her favorite. He fixed it every time whenever he comes to visit for the weekend. His Summer vacation made perfect timing as he headed straight to the hospital following classes. He didn't have any time to spare. He had alerted his friends that this weekend was for his mother. His mother was his priority for the weekend.

His mother, Rei, was working on a puzzle as she sat on the floor. The window was open so the fresh air allowed the warm wind to sway over her hair. It didn't matter too much. Maybe to his mother, it gave her normalcy. On the surface, she was spending time working on puzzles and focusing on herself. And not being committed for doing harm on her son.

"Mom, it's a bit hot. So don't rush it." Shouto informed his mother as he placed the tray down on the table. Rei didn't respond. However, she gave a pleasant smile to her son as he carefully moved the puzzles so that she can have time to eat.

"Thank you, darling. You are sweet," replied Rei as she stroked her son's cheek. He gave in to the warmth, kissing her hand as he gave her a spoon. He was hungry. He ate a pack of sunflower seeds as he was cooking the dish.

"No problem, Mom. I am just glad to spend the weekend with you," replied Shouto gently as he adjusted the straw in her cup of water. Each day, he put a flower on the tray. Magnolias were her favorite. It was a godsend that the hospital kept a tree nearby. It helped with the fragrance. "Hold still," he told as he put a flower in her hair. He stuck out his tongue as he positioned it in her hair. He gave her a thumbs up. "Perfect!"

She blushed. She had gratefulness. Gratefulness that her son had been this sweet and this forgivable. How could a child forgive their mother after pouring hot water onto his eyes. Even as she stared at the reminder, he was all smiles. He reached for a magazine and turned over onto the floor. "Mom, go and eat so that we can go walking later."

She returned to reality, following her son's direction as she reached for the soup. She blew gently with the soup before ingesting it. She nearly wanted to part her mouth in a song. A sweet sensation impacted her taste buds. She closed her eyes gently, thanking God for having such a forgiven son.

As Shouto was flipping through the magazine, he received a message on his phone.

 _S.O.S. XD_

It didn't take a genius to know that it was nothing more than his friend, Izuku Midoriya. A lovable oaf, he respectably told himself about his quirkless friend. As he pondered on why would he immediately texted him, he hoped to God that it wasn't another Katsuki situation. He replied to the text.

 _Yo, Deku! If it is Katsuki, let him know I will fold. If it's other, then spit it out._ He was apologetic about his text. Nevertheless, it wasn't often that Shouto could spend time with his mother. He had recently received weekend passes to see her at the hospital. Granted that it wasn't the most luxurious place in the world. He had to sleep on a stiff couch. The pillows were thinner the t-shirt he was wearing. He felt like a log on a rock. Regardless and be as it may, if it meant spending time with his mother until she came home, it was worth the pressure.

 _Dude! It's Ochako! She sent me a text saying that she wants to hang out today._ Shouto immediately turned over onto his back. This was big news. Ochako Uraraka wasn't the talk of the school but she was considered girl-next-door material. He had the privilege of working with Ochako in the past and their friendship was solid. Really more so because of her friendship with a certain Momo Yaoyorozu. He tried not to think about her too much. He wasn't sure how much his heart could take. He was quite adamant about meeting his mother that he didn't have time to really say two words to the vice president. Upon leaving the school, he rushed to his dorm to get his stuff and was on the first train to go visit his mother.

She texted him last night. It was nothing serious. She was sending meme on funny things she saw on the internet. They exchanged memes with each other until one of them had to stop.

 _Dude! Are you there! This is a S.O.S.!_

Shouto replied to his friend's 'frantic' text. _Yeah, bro! I am here. So, is this a date or a hangout?_

 _I: I don't know? She tells me that she is in town for a relative's funeral._

 _S: A funeral and she is missing that? That is seri…_ He decided to delete that. Izuku was sensitive as it was and didn't want to excite him too much. _That is something. Maybe she wanted something to take her mind off of that. Also because you happen to be in the area._

 _I: I am going crazy. I've spent much of the night cleaning up. I swear I can eat from the trash can because of how much I've cleaned._

 _S: Relax, bro! The last thing you want to do is panic._

 _I: I am panicking! This is Ochako! OCHAKO!_

Shouto found it cute to see his friend's perspective about Ochako. He had always known that he had a thing for Ochako. He remembered the day before they had left for Summer vacation, they were eating lunch at a nearby diner. Izuku spotted Ochako as she and Mina were walking from someplace. The emerald child was smitten that he was spelling Ochako's name in his noodles. He was too occupied with her beauty that he poured soda in his noodles and then drank Worcestershire sauce. He was there supporting his buddy in the bathroom, patting his back as he was retching in the toilet.

 _S: Ok, ok. What do you want me to do? I can give you advice. However, I may not be the best expert._

Especially when he has to define his feelings for Momo. Just a few days ago, Shouto had written a ballad for Momo. It came to his mind as he sat in his darkened room. His blanket kept him warm, but his heart was lukewarm, churning the confusing of mild and cold of his pending relationship with his beloved. The moon shined on his face, greeting him as a glimmer of hope. It tells Shouto that even where there is darkness, it is there to provide light. On what and where does that light shine, it is up to him. He returned the moon that favor and jumped out of bed. It was three in the morning and school was to be attended, but who needed sleep when love was on the line. He tore a sheet of paper from his composition notebook and pulled a pencil from his drawer. He turned on his flashlight and began working on his masterpiece. The moon, the flashlight, his heart, and overall, Momo gave him the warmth to shine on the quiet, still weekday night.

It was finished. It took him over three hours to do. With his desk filled with torn paper, balled paper, candy bars, sodas, and energy drinks, this painstaking project was worth it. In the eyes of the sixteen-year-old, this was his best project yet. Quite unfortunate that the paper was still in his pocket as he was texting Izuku. He pondered for days on giving her the piece of paper and he was fearful. He had faced many challenges - Neito, his father, Katsuki, the League of Villians.

It didn't compare to asking Momo out.

 _I: I can do you one better. I need you to be with me today._

He raised his eyebrow awkwardly at Izuku's request. He paused for a few seconds as he was watching his mother finishing her soup. He came by with a napkin and cleaned around her face. She returned a friendly smile as Shouto sat beside her.

 _S: Three's a crowd, you know?!_

 _I: Don't worry, Ochako told me that she has a friend coming with her._

 _S: A friend?_

 _I: Yeah! She said to bring someone cool. So, here you are backup!_

 _S: Wait a minute! I'm confused. Why did you just say that in the first place?_

 _I: I am panicking because of what could happen. That's why I need you right now._

 _S: How soon?_

 _I: In about a couple of hours._

 _S: You always caught a man off guard, Deku!_

 _I: My fault, Shouto!_

 _S: Definitely is since you are paying for my meal._

 _I: Yeah, yeah. How soon can you be here?_

 _S: By train, an hour._

 _I: Thanks, pal._

 _S: Thank me later for my double pepperoni pizza at the karaoke bar._

Shouto put the phone back in his pocket. He stood up as hanging out with a friend on a Sunday wasn't the plan. He had until the end of Monday to spend with his mother and he wanted much time with her as possible. He patted his thighs as he pondered on the decision.

"Something bothering you, dear," asked his mother as she resumed working on her puzzle.

Shouto shook his head in disagreement. He grabbed the empty bowl and headed to the kitchen. "A friend wants me to hang out with him for the day." He turned on the water to rinse the bowl. "Basically, I am a backup guy for his date with this girl."

Rei clapped her hands. "Oh, sweetness. You are a sweetheart." She patted her thigh. "I think you deserve a hug. Shouto turned off the faucet as he returned to his mother. He lied on her lap as she embraced him. He felt her tender kisses on his cheek, a warmth that the teen had always wanted from a parent.

"I want to help a friend but I want to spend time with you," replied Shouto.

"Sweetness, don't worry about me. You will be back tonight, will you?"

"Sure, Mom. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Then, go out with your friend. Fuyumi and the boys are coming by today anyway." Rei flicked his nose. "And you know how much Fuyu-chan wants to be the center of attention." She lowered her eyes. "Is there a girl involved?"

"He says that the girl he is bringing has a friend."

"Could it be that Momo girl?"

Shouto was beet red. He wasn't sure if he mentioned a Momo to his mother. Rei flicked his nose once again. "A mother knows, child. You tend to mumble her name in your sleep." She reached into her pocket. His eyes widened when seeing the piece of paper that contained his ballad. "I've found this last night when I covered you with a blanket. It fell out of your pants pocket."

Shouto didn't say anything. He didn't realize it fell out of his pocket. However, it didn't stop Rei from smiling at her blushing teen son.

Shouto stood up and stared at the window. "I need to grab a quick shower before I go."

"Be sure to wash your face and brush your teeth."

"Of course, Mom."

"Clean deep under your arms."

"Of course, Mom."

"The back end. No girl wants a stinky man."

He slapped his forehead. "Yes, Mom."

"And son, if you think you might be protection."

Shouto stomped his foot. "Mom, let's not get that far. I've yet to even make it to first base." He grabbed his towel and his toiletries and headed in the bathroom. "But, thanks anyway, Mom. Appreciate it!" He closed the door.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. Nothing Can Go Wrong When Loving Someone

Ochako's cousin was sweet enough to allow to borrow her bedroom while they head to a relative's funeral. The bereaved she was quite unsure. Maybe a great aunt, a cousin, or something. Be as it may, the brunette had to concoct a story on her reason on not attending the funeral. It didn't take much. After quick thinking, she knew her outgoing cousin kept a bottle of whiskey under the bed. A sip and a facemask was all she needed to alert her parents that she wasn't feeling too well.

They have given her a bowl of chicken soup and a cup of honey lemon tea to lessen the sickness. She did a great job selling her ailment to the already concerned parents. She told them to not let her stop them from attending. The relative will be in her prayers.

They informed her that they will check on her throughout the day before returning the following evening. Upon hearing them enter the family car and headed to the funeral, she jumped out of bed and prepared for Operation Green Giant.

"Your Supreme jeans are still kind of dingy." That was the last thing Ochako needed to hear as she stood at the mirror for the past twenty minutes. These were the jeans that she was supposed to wear to the outing but her mother forgot to do laundry. She took it with her in case her relatives had a washing machine. Alas, they were an economical-handwashing-kind-of-family. She sighed heavily as she turned to the source of that comment.

"Thanks for the emotional support, Yaoyorozu." Ochako couldn't do this alone. It was the encouragement of Momo in the first place for her to make the text to Izuku. If she would have spoken, the sounds of wheezing and panting would have replaced any words. Even as she texted, she fumbled with her fingers. Thank goodness of autocorrect, she thought to herself as she returned to the suitcase to find another outfit.

"If you want, there is a shopping center close by. We can get new clothes. My treat." It wasn't surprising about the kindhearted, helpful vice-president she delightfully called friend. Momo would give up her last to help a fellow person in need. Quite atypical for a girl that comes from wealth. Still, she was grateful that her parents allowed Momo to come and stay with her for a few days while her mother was out of the country on business. Prior to this plan of going out with Izuku, the girls spend time in between classes formulating a plan to make this work.

'Do you think Izuku would say yes?'

'Of course, girlfriend. No way he would say no to you.'

'How do you think Shouto might go?'

'Like this. Izuku is adorably shy. No way he will do this alone. If he goes, he will bring Shouto.'

'Positive?'

'Not certain until you make the call.'

'Why do I have to make the call.'

'Because this is _your_ date. Look at me as a consultant.'

'Another way of saying, I am too shy of my own feelings so let me do it for you and you hope that nature takes its course.'

'Yeah, so?'

'You're unbelievable, Yaoyorozu. You know that?'

'Love you, too, Uraraka. So commence the plan.'

"This should be a simple date, I mean hangout," said Ochako as she searched into the bottomless pit she called a suitcase. She swore that she saw clothes she wore back when she was in elementary school. "Plus, the weatherman said that it will be humid all day."

Momo was flipping through the _Rolling Stone_ magazine that belonged to Ochako's cousin. She was fathomed of the fact that the Seattle grunge of the 90's spread continued its trek into today's Japan. "Let's keep it simple then since this is a hangout." She stared blankly at Ochako. "This is a hangout, right?"

"What do you want it to be," questioned Ochako as she decided to try on a jean skort. "What is the intention to do with the boys?"

Honestly, Momo didn't think that far. Of course, she can calculate the budget of an upcoming exam or create a team for a school festival. It was a front, a wall if one may to play it cool as she honestly didn't know what to do with Shouto. They have exchanged words, ate lunch together, and spend time together with friends. Although what they were about to do was a group thing, but what would happen if they were alone? She covered her mouth to keep herself from yelping. "Hey, some leggings and a those cute sneakers you got should look great on you." A subject change. Brilliant!

"Wow! You think so?"

"Well, I am no fashionista like Ashido but it's simple." She crossed her legs, giving Ochako a seal of approval. "It isn't like we are trying to give the boys a show or something, right?" She stared at Ochako nervously. "Right?"

"Right," she replied quickly. "I have yet gone first base with anyone before."

"Me either," she replied. "And besides, why should we rush the process anyway. We are still kids."

"Glad we can agree on that, girlfriend," said Ochako.

"Thankfully," replied Momo as she took Ochako's Supreme jeans. "Let me borrow those."

"I thought you said that they looked dingy," interjected Ochako.

Momo gave Ochako a friendly smile as she gave herself room to the mirror. "Let's say that your cousin inspired me to go grunge for a little bit." She picked up the phone. "Gonna give Kyoka a call. I wanna see if she can give me tips on trying this look. This might be suitable for Shouto."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

It was a quarter after one in the afternoon when Izuku heard a knock at his door. Uncertain if it was Ochako he ran into the bathroom to double check his teeth. He had spent fifteen minutes alone on his mouth, flossing until he saw red in the lining, brushing and rinsing followed by double brushing. As he reached for his father's mouthwash and poured it into his mouth. Upon contact, his mouth and nose gave him a fiery, tingling feeling. He shouted loudly as he spat out the blue liquid. "Ouch! It's worst than his aftershave." He glared at the Aqua Velva. "And you call yourself soothing. The nerve." The knock on the door grew louder. "Coming," he shouted. He made a final check in the mirror. He gave himself a thumbs up before running to the door.

He opened it, expecting to see Ochako and her guest at the door. He blurted, "Welcome to my humble abode, ladies." He extended his hand and bowed. At least he thought he would have heard girlish laughter or a response. Instead, he heard a slow clap.

"Bravo, Deku, bravo!" The white-redheaded friend slowly clapped his hands in delight as he stood at the door. "Boy, if Eijiro or Katsuki were here to see this." He shook his head in laughter. "Thank God you have me as your boy."

The nervous Izuku furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Step inside, your highness." Shouto took off his shoes upon entering, smelling a hint of fresh pinecones and cinnamon sticks. He whisted. "You weren't lying when you said you went out. Make me want to see the trash can now." He stopped when seeing Izuku's clothing.

"Can I ask a serious question? Man to man," asked Shouto seriously as he closed the door to Izuku's home. He sighed gently, thinking how to lay this without insulting his friend. He is a hour and a half away from certain shock with Ochako and he plans to see her wearing something he saw Hiro Hamada wearing in _Big Hero 6?_ "I admire you laid back style, Izuku but Hiro wasn't searching for any girls in the movie."

"What's wrong with my attire," questioned Izuku defensively.

"Izuku, you know you are my friend, my amigo, my homie." He tried to smile. "Unless you want to get laughed at, I suggest you change the shirt. You're sixteen. We are not Sheldon or Leonard. They get paid for sporting gear like that."

"C'mon, dude. I've just iron this," moaned Izuku.

"Remember. This is Ochako! Ochako remember?"

Izuku sighed. "Right, right. This is a date, I mean hangout." He turned to Shouto. "This is a hangout, right?"

"We can be go plan to see Jesus but clothes make the man," said Shouto. "And if want to get some charm and maybe a kiss, then change the attire." He patted Izuku's back. "Let's see what you got in your bedroom."

 _ **Fifteen minutes later….**_

Shouto's older brother has taught him a thing or two about dressing stylish when it comes to impressing women. From time to time, his older brother and Shouto used to hang at the arcade where he gave him a trick or a trade on how to gather women.

'If a wears a jacket and you are at a restaurant, take it from her,' said Natsuo as they were sitting at a booth. 'Always keep eye contact. Show trust.'

'What if you are shy,' asked Shouto.

'Then look at her nose. It helps,' replied Natsuo.

'Your style of dress shouldn't be childish but not too grown either. You don't want to scare her.'

'How should it work?'

'Khaki pants, polo shirt. If blue jeans, tuck your shirt in,' said Natsuo. He snapped his fingers. 'Hold the doors for them and find one thing to compliment.'

'Anything else?'

'Oh, just be yourself. If that fails, act stupid. You do a good job at that.'

'Whatever, doofus!'

Izuku observed himself in the mirror as he checked out his new attire. He was sporting khaki slacks and a white polo shirt. Shouto allowed him to wear his Chuck Taylors. Shouto was sporting the same look but was wearing a blue polo shirt with boots. Shouto nodded approvingly. "Now, this is how a player supposed to dress," he said with his blaccent.

"This feels off. Like it isn't me," replied Izuku nervously.

"Trust me. By the end of the night and when you get that kiss, you will thanking me later," said Shouto as he was checking himself in the mirror. "Shouto Todoroki knows the tricks and trades of looking good." Honestly, within Shouto was nervous but he wasn't going to alert Izuku. Only God knows what kind of girl Ochako was bringing. He felt guilty, especially if he was still figuring out his feelings with Momo.

The phone rang as Izuku went to the desk and saw that it was Ochako. He picked it up. Shouto watched his friend begin to turn into a poor, mumbling fool. Grateful, Shouto gave him hand gestures to keep him on track.

" _Yeah, I am ready. You are not that far? Good?"_

" _Yeah, I am not alone. Yeah, I got a friend. It's Shouto. Who's yours?"_

" _Really? No, I won't say anything until y'all get here."_

" _I got a few ideas on where we should go. I think we need to eat first."_

" _Okay. Yeah, you too."_

Izuku strained his collar as he was sweating bullets. "God, is it hot in here or what?" Shouto gave him a look.

"Relax! I am here. I got your back. Look at me as the wingman," replied Shouto as he tried to keep his cool.

"I am cool. Great. Terrific!" Izuku said as he was straining his voice. "Listen, I think I should go and…." Shouto knew that he was going to make a break for it. He immediately reached out his arm to grab Izuku.

"No, I can't do this," said Izuku as he struggled to get Shouto off of him.

"Yes, you can," said Shouto as he was straining. "I didn't make this trip and missing my mom for nothing. We are going."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" Shouto's frustration caused him to release his quirk. A block of ice hit Izuku's eye. "Ouch," cried Izuku as he was dropped to the floor. Izuku covered his eye as he was fighting the pain. "Dude, I am so, so sorry," replied Shouto worriedly.

"What the hell, you baka," cried Izuku.

"Let me see. Let me see," said Shouto. He hoped to use his power gently in hopes of easing the swelling. "I don't think it's that bad. Just a little irritation."

Izuku's eye was turning purple.

"Oh, crap," exclaimed Shouto.

 _ **An hour later….**_

"Dude, I am so sorry about your shiner," said Shouto.

"Of all days Shouto with your reflexes," shouted Izuku.

"I said I was sorry," replied Shouto. "Thank God your mother wears make-up."

"Do you think they will notice," asked Izuku.

"I doubt it. I watched my mom and Fuyumi do it. It shouldn't be that bad."

"You better hope for your sake that they don't," said Izuku.

They both heard a knock at the door.

"Izuku, it's us," said the voice.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. It's More Than Meets The Eye, Izuku!

Shouto scrambled to the door as Izuku timidly backed away. Shouto didn't know what was to be afraid about. It was just Ochako and….

…Momo?

His eyes were wide as saucers as he looked through the peephole. Both girls were standing at the center as they awaited the door to open. Shouto cursed under his breath when realizing that _she_ was Ochako's spare leg.

Shouto turned his back against the door staring at the empty entrance as Izuku was nowhere to be seen. He felt the nervousness as he began to sweat. His hands were clammy. His heart began skipping beats. He really didn't pinpoint putting two and two together. Nevertheless, he had to be the brave one. Since he is playing the role of the wingman for his nervous friend with the shiner, he had to take one for the team. And since he was always looked upon with the jack-of-all-trades, he put on the greatest poker face he could ever produce.

 _And action!_

Shouto pulled open the door to welcome the girls. A wave of honeydew perfume entranced his nose. He remembered that scent. It was the perfume that he had purchased from Bath & Body Works a few months ago for Momo's birthday. He didn't know what girls liked and since he didn't have much money, he had consulted his older sister Fuyumi for advice and that honeydew perfume was conceived.

A nervous smile was overdoing his cool persona. It didn't help that Momo was wearing sparkling lipgloss. If Izuku was present to see Ochako was matching, then this date would have ended up on this doorstep.

This was getting awkward as the momentary seconds were gaining into a minute. He had to break the silence. "Girls, what's _up_?" His voice squeaked like a timid mouse. He covered his mouth immediately when saying that. _What in the hell, dude?_ Instead of looks of disgust, it was met with giggles between the girls. That still didn't make it any better. Either way, it went, Shouto excused himself as the girls entered the home.

"You look nice, Shouto," said Ochako as she took off her shoes. "Quite simple and nice." Shouto nodded in approval of her compliment. Momo stared past the two at the hallway. She, then, turned to Momo. "I agree with Ochako. You look nice."

He didn't answer but nodded accordingly. He produced another nervous smile. He bowed towards both girls. It took an additional thirty seconds before responding. "So, you will be accompanying us?" He wasn't looking at either girl. If any place, it was in between them.

"You are funny, Shouto," said Ochako humorously as she entered the living room. Shouto closed the door as he saw both girls finding a seat at the couches. Shouto stood there as he wished to God that a certain emerald-haired teen can come back him up.

"Nice place he has here," said Momo as she picked up a magazine at the nearby kotatsu. She mindlessly scanned through the magazine while Ochako was observing the living room. "It smells good in here. Like pumpkin spice." She rubbed her stomach. "I know what I want to eat whenever we stop for food."

Momo paused, smelling the room. "It does smell nice. Like rum raisin." She eyed Ochako. "I am thinking ice cream at that desert eatery we saw on the way."

"I agree," concurred Ochako.

Shouto used that window as he backed away from the talking girls. They were embedded in their conversation that they didn't notice him leaving as he was finding Izuku.

Shouto knocked on the door to the restroom. He figured it was where he was hiding because he saw a moving shadow at the door.

"Izuku, open up," he whispered at the door.

"I am not coming out," responded Izuku.

"Dude, you won't leave me out here to the dogs," replied Shouto. "At least acknowledge your presence."

"And they call me Black-Eyed Deku," retorted Izuku nervously. "It looks worst than the burns that Kacchan gave me when I was four."

Shouto stomped his feet. "We are not bringing up your damn past. And have you looked at my face, Izuku?" He rattled the door which was locked. "Don't be fearful right now. I doubt these girls wouldn't notice. Besides, you are putting more pressure on this than I am right now." The thought of Momo entered his brain. "And speaking on the subject about _pressure_ , why didn't you tell me that Momo was the intended guest?"

"She told me to keep it a secret?"

"A _secret_?" He paused when hearing the sound of Momo calling his name. "Is everything all right back there. Are you and Izuku ready to go?"

He produced his calming demeanor voice. "In a minute. Izuku still trying to find where his manhood...I mean finding the right shoes to wear."

"Ok," Momo replied from afar.

"My manhood? Screw you, dude."

"Screw me? Dude, what in the…" He stammered. Being argumentative wasn't going take them anywhere. "I am sorry. Okay, let's be calm and straightened this out. One, we are both nervous...for different reasons. Two, we can't let these girls become stood up. What other chance we have of this? Three, we are in this together."

He felt Izuku pressed his back against the bathroom door. "What if she laughs at me about my shiner?"

"If she does, so what," said Shouto. "A girl who likes you, friend or not, wouldn't give a darn about appearance. It is what within that matters. Look, I am sorry for batting your eye. An accident, may I add. But, dude, this is right now. Both Ochako and Momo are out here. And if we are going to look stupid, then let's be stupid together."

A pregnant silence ensued as Shouto waited for a response. "Okay."

Shouto raised his eyebrows when hearing Izuku's response. The door was unlocked and it was opened. Shouto saw Izuku stepping out with makeup smudges on his face. He wasn't sure it was sweat or tears. Shouto crossed his arms and patted Izuku's shoulders. "Izuku, you are bro. You are my friend, my amigo, my homie. I won't leave you high and dry."

"I know, bro," replied Izuku as he tried to smile.

"And bros stick together," said Shouto. "Listen, I may have a plan to help you with this shiner thing."

"What is it," asked Izuku worriedly.

Shouto cracked a smile. "Let's say that what I am about to do isn't going to give me any blessings from God anytime soon. However, I hope there is a silver lining to this."

 _ **Later….**_

The girls were sitting on the couches browsing their cell phones until they heard the sound of footsteps entering the living room. The girls lowered their cell phones when seeing that the boys were in the living room.

Upon seeing Izuku's shiner, the girls' mouths were agape.

Ochako covered her mouth whereas Momo let out a tiny moan.

"Izuku, what happened to you," cried Ochako worriedly.

Shouto wrapped his arms around Izuku, playing the sympathy card. "Earlier yesterday, he and Katsuki got into a scuffle over some things in the past." He explained to the girls that Katsuki and Izuku got into an argument over an incident on what happened at the sandbox. Katsuki taunted Izuku on what he did to him and Izuku called him a cowardice boy. Adding insult to injury, he called Katsuki insecure and the only reason why he preyed on the weak because deep down he was weakling, a bottom feeder, a leech.

Ochako didn't want to hear any more. She stood up and ran to Izuku. She embraced him, nestling her arms on his shoulder. "Oh, dear. I am so so sorry, Izuku." She rubbed his shiner with her fingers. "Let me kiss it to make it better." Izuku's eyes widened upon feeling the kiss impacting his eye. As if sparks of electricity were igniting, his heart was now running a marathon. "There! Pain, pain fly away. Pain, pain, fly away." Shouto stepped out of the way as she led Izuku back to the restroom.

"Don't you worry, Izuku. I have some enhancer to cover that wound," said Ochako. "And trust me, when we go back to school, Katsuki is going to get an ass-whooping of a lifetime."

Shouto watched them returned to the restroom. Izuku's mouthed "thank you" to Shouto.

Shouto returned with a thumbs up.

"Lying through your teeth. I must say, Todoroki, I am impressed." Shouto turned to see the applauding Momo as she crossed her legs.

"Well, you know, a best friend has to do…." He paused, stammering when realizing what he was catching on from Momo.

She winked at him. "Gotcha!"

 _ **Later….**_

The subway station was a seething mass of humanity. Everyone from every walk of life was shoulder to shoulder, in each other's faces, no personal space, no exceptions. When it's crowded no information could be taken about anyone, they are just things in the way. Moving, smelling, awkward, rude things. The group loved how they were no different than the crowd. Like a pack of sardines, they watched them made their way into the tightly packed commuter train. They saw the train attendants with their whistles and white gloves displaying which line do commuters need to go.

 _The Akamatsu line is now boarding and departing in five minutes.  
_  
Izuku looked at the platform and on the screen, he saw his train line was boarding. He did not have much time and he made haste to get to his train. He wanted to make sure that he was able to get on time to head to the garden district.

"The garden district has everything we need - movies, karaoke, and the zoo as well." Momo was scanning on her phone to find the best suitable places for a one-stop shop. Izuku was internally grateful as he felt he wasn't the right candidate to decide.

"Don't rub on your face too much, Izuku. It will smear." Ochako told Izuku as he removed his fingers from his face. She had a phone in her hand before placing it in her pocket. "Well! I have contacted Mrs. Bakugo about the incident."

Shouto and Izuku stared blankly at each other. "Really," said the boys.

"Yes, I did. And she said that he will be reprimanded for she had told him repeatedly on leaving people alone," she nodded while crossing her arms. "I have your back, Izuku." She winked at him.

 _The Akamatsu line is now boarding and departing in two minutes._

The group was able to enter the train with seconds to spare. They were able to find seats in which they can sit together. Momo sat with Ochako and Shouto sat with Izuku. As the train departed, neither eye looked at each other as they were facing each other. Izuku stared at the window, Momo was on her phone, Ochako was fiddling with her thumbs, and Shouto decided to put out his earphones to listen to music.

Despite different things they were doing, all were thinking the same thing. _What's going to happen when they are alone with each other?_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	5. Lost In Translation!

It was Throwback Day at the cinema. A weekly event where the theatre dedicates the history of cinema by delivering their moviegoers some classic movies. Movies such as _Battle Royale, The Wailing_ , and _Breakup Buddies_ were the starring attractions. Izuku stood at the center of the theatre, counting the amount of cash he had in hand for the theatre. A dilemma was at hand. If the currency exchange were to include pocket lint, then it would be a blessing.

Izuku didn't have any money.

The girls were standing in line. They were discussing which movie had the best tear-jerking moments or the best looking guy to be a new obsession. Meanwhile, Shouto was looking ahead. Izuku knew that when Momo hit his crosshairs, the timid teen was beyond words. Shouto kept fidgeting, looking down to the ground, or putting his hand in his pocket. Tale-tell signs that he was much as nervous as Izuku.

Can Shouto include having no cash in the equation?

"Something the matter, Izuku!" It was Ochako's sweet and savory voice that attracted his attention. Eyes were now on the man of the hour. Izuku stood awkwardly as he, too, put his hands back into his pocket. He released a coy, yet nervous smile.

"Nothing," said Izuku. "Just thinking about what kind of movie that offers a cheap, very cheap discount on kids."

Momo blew a raspberry. "Like yeah! If we two or three-year-olds." She pointed at the bulletin board that showed the movie prices. "Even kids have to pay nowadays. The stock market can be such a witch!"

Ochako was digging in her ear, trying to contain her grin. Momo turned, knowing that the brunette was trying to hold something from her.

Looking a bit annoyed, Momo said, "If you want to say it, princess, then say it. I can't help part of my parents' company is in stocks. Just saying that things aren't the same."

Ochako's face flattened. "Can a girl be a tease for once?!"

"Tease me on buying popcorn," retorted Momo.

"Hey," pouted the brunette. "I've purchased your train ticket!"

"And who is wearing the cherry-flavored lipgloss that I've purchased," interjected Momo. "That cost twice as much!"

"Can't measure price on friendship," said Ochako teasingly as she placed her earwax on the tip of Momo's nose. "Can we?"

While the girls were doing their witty bantering, Izuku pulled the end of Shouto's sleeve. Shouto, turning red from the nervousness of his current debacle, turned to his best friend. "What," he murmured.

Izuku put his finger to his lip. It was already embarrassing enough to not have any money but to say it in front of the girls was another thing. He used his fingers to point at the restroom. Shouto put his hands on his hips.

 _Really, Izuku?!_ Shouto whispered to Izuku.

 _Yes, man! Really!_

 _What's wrong this time?_

 _Dude, let's go and I can explain._

 _You're acting like Momo and Ochako right now._

Izuku stomped on Shouto's foot.

"Ouch!" Shouto gritted his teeth as he tried his best to contain his throbbing pain. It didn't go without notice from the girls.

Momo turned curiously. "Is something the matter, Shouto?!"

Izuku wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Shouto is fine. It is his time of the month. And you know how his cramps can be."

Ochako covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Know it all too well."

"Cramps. You mother-" Shouto tried to say before squirming when Izuku kicked his shin. Shouto tried his best to hide his pain.

Momo released a smile to Shouto. "We hold your spot in line. Don't wait too long, _ladies_!"

Shouto furrowed his face, thinking of many choice words to his black-eyed friend. Izuku pulled Shouto's arm as they were heading toward the restroom.

 _ **A few moments later….**_

Shouto cursed under his breath as they were in the restroom. He inspected his foot by taking off his shoe. It was also the same area where Izuku kicked his shin. Izuku was pressed to the door. He was sweating bullets.

Shouto didn't mind adding a thrown shoe to the equation.

 _Ouch!_

The shoe landed right in the spot of his blackened eye.

Izuku winced at the pain, still feeling the soreness from earlier.

"Ouch, my ass!" Shouto barked. "What in the hell were you thinking, you baka!"

"Sorry, man. I've panicked!" He walked to the mirror to see if there weren't any smudge marks. "I had a problem. A serious problem."

"Darn right, you have a serious problem." Shouto took his shoe back from Izuku as he was putting it on. And he thought he had issues. "You know normal people would either address it verbally or at least text a homie." He entered the bathroom stall where he closed the door. "What were you trying to get me to do."

"I'm broke, dude," said Izuku admittedly.

A brief silence ensued. Shouto was taking care of his business while thinking about his poor, defenseless and broke friend. He sighed heavily. "How broke are you?"

"As in pocket lint broke."

"What happened to your allowance?"

"Went to groceries."

"Call your mother."

Izuku began rubbing his shoes on the floor. Shouto curiously looked at the stunned Izuku.

"What's the matter? Can't call your mom? Dude, I won't judge. We're teenagers!"

"Look, dude! I have a confession to make."

 _ **A couple of days prior….**_

 _Icchan, I am going to visit your father for a few days._

 _That is cool, Mom._

 _Everything you need is going to be in the kitchen in the cookie job. Cash for groceries, recipes for simple meals. I even made pre-made meals for you to eat._

 _Yes, ma'am!_

 _Be sure to do your homework. ALL of it! No and's, if's, or but's._

 _Got it, Ma!_

 _Since you are on punishment, I will be kind to use your phone since I can't see you here. And you have the right to use the internet. However, no friends, no going out. Most of all, NO GIRLS! Understood?!_

 _Yes, ma'am._

 _Good! Now give your mother a kiss and be a good boy._

 _Yes, ma'am._

 _You are sweet, Icchan. I mean it! No going out! NO GIRLS!_

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Shouto flushed the toilet before standing up to put on his clothes. He walked out of the stall as he gave his best friend an awkward stare. While washing his hands, he was still dumbfounded on the fact that Izuku could ever get grounded.

"Dude! Quite the cajones!" Shouto released a smile as he was turning off the faucet. "So, you are kind of on the lam?"

"Yes, sir!"

"What did you do to get grounded? Worst case scenario I can think of for you if you drop an honorific!"

"I won't say much," said Izuku. "Just say it involves roleplaying as Ichigo from _Bleach_ , a kendo sword, and a patio window."

Shouto hissed. "Jeez! How long are you grounded?"

"Six weeks. And this is actually day three of my punishment."

"Must say, Izuku! You have more guts than I thought to make this kind of move. Ballsy, dude!"

Izuku nodded admittedly. "Yep! Your boy Izuku is a grounded man and a broke man."

Shouto sighed as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. "You're lucky we're friends." He reached to grab some cash. He handed him forty dollars.

"Thanks," replied Izuku.

"Thank me later if something comes with Momo," replied Shouto.

"Dude, if you are thinking about having protection..."

"No," retorted Shouto. "Keep your head out of the gutter or in the hands of Mineta's magazines. I mean like a stick of gum if we were to you know...make contact with the...cheek. Or, if she hears any of my stories of being cool, hype it up for me."

"So, you really do like her," asked Izuku.

Shouto didn't immediately answer. He looked at the blow dryer as he put his hand under it. "I don't necessarily hate her." He turned to Izuku. "Like you not hating, Ochako."

Izuku began to blush. "I do like her...a lot actually."

"I can tell, especially how we are at school or at when we hang out," said Shouto. He looked at himself in the mirror. " _Oh, Ochako! You are the mist that floods my mind. You are the moon and it is a pleasure to be your star,_ " said Shouto in a mocking manner.

"Well, the same with you and Momo," replied Izuku with a hint of defensiveness from his voice. "You were definitely panicking when finding out that Momo was _your_ date."

"Hey, man! _This_ isn't a date!" Shouto folded his arms. "It's a hangout thing! A group thing, you know?"

"Can't tell by this letter I found." Izuku produced a smile, showcasing the folded letter that Shouto had written for Momo. Shouto's eyes widened from what he had seen in the hands that weren't his.

"Izuku, you wouldn't?"

"Relax, I didn't read _all_ of it." Izuku handed the paper back to him. "It fell out of your pocket when you were getting your wallet for the train."

Shouto began panting. That letter, if released in the hands of somebody else, he might as well be prepared for the ultimate _social suicide_. "If you tell anybody on what I've written."

Izuku crossed his fingers. "On Pyrrha's soul, Scout's honor, and the House of Midoriya, I promised to not tell a soul."

Shouto grabbed the piece of paper. Only this time, he put it inside his socks. "All right, I can trust you."

"Sure." Izuku grabbed the door handle. He made an alluring, Cheshire look. "So, how you are Momo's _Chat Noir_ as she is your _Ladybug_?"

It was met with a karate chop to the back of Izuku's head.

 _Ouch!_

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

It was Momo's decision to pay for the movie tickets. Momo slid her black card to the sales clerk. It was decided for the boys that they were going to watch _Breakup Buddies_.

The girls thanked the clerk as they walked into the concession area. The smell and sound of popcorn, the hearing of fizzing soda, and seeing the candy was appealing to the girls. Being a good friend, Momo decided to pay for their snacks.

"You know I would have paid for your popcorn," said Ochako as she was eyeing the raisinets.

"Relax, girlfriend," said Momo as she was picking the selection from the menu. "You think Shouto wouldn't mind sharing a large tub?"

"He would like it. Get the medium one for me," replied Ochako. "Izuku doesn't care for popcorn. The kernels get stuck in his teeth."

Momo giggled. "Rightfully so!" She hummed as she said that the movie had cinnamon rolls. "He'll definitely like that!"

Ochako's eyes widened like saucers when seeing that. "Get four of those!"

"No problem," replied Momo. "You think the guys wouldn't be peeved since we are buying their stuff?"

Ochako shook her head in disagreement. "New era! They can cover us at our next venue!"

Momo nodded. "True. This is a hangout anyway. We aren't on a date, right?"

"We didn't make any definitions, did we," asked Ochako.

"No, no! Just an observation," replied Momo. "The guys did look cute. I can tell they overdid it."

Ochako smiled at her response. "It was cute that they were trying hard." She narrowed her eyes. "Especially when it was Shouto that blackened Izuku's eye!"

"What a minute? You actually…"

"I knew it was Shouto's signature hit written all over it."

"So, the phone to Katsuki?"

"Oh, that was true. That kid is an ass. Rather he did it or not, he would find trouble anyway."

"Poor Katsuki! Aiming to be the youngest Pro Hero with a juvenile record," said Momo as she was folding his arms. "So, Ochako, the seating arrangements."

Ochako didn't immediately answer.

"Ochako?!"

"Me and Izuku, you and Shouto!"

"That will take us sitting next to them."

"Okay, me and you, Shouto and Izuku!"

"Ochako! That is me with Shouto"

"Then me and Shouto, Izuku and you?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Won't you get jealous?"

"Jesus, Moes. I am trying not to make you uncomfortable."

Momo pouted her cheeks, showcasing her octopus lips.

"Fine! How about Izuku and Shouto, leave a space for our stuff, and then me and you?"

Momo was scratching her head before nodding with the seal of approval. "That can work."

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

Izuku and Shouto stepped out of the restroom as they were seeing the girls waiting for them with their concessions.

"Hey, boys," said Momo. "we got our stuff. Ready to see the movie?"

"Thanks," said Shouto. "Hey, let me pay you back later."

"Don't worry," said Ochako. "You will get us next time at our next place of venue."

"What are we watching," asked Izuku as he was grabbing his movie ticket.

"Something with comedy and romance," said Momo teasingly. "With subtitles!"

Izuku and Shouto stared at each other awkwardly before turning to the girls. " _A foreign rom-com?_ "

"Yep! Yep," exclaimed Ochako while flicking Izuku's nose. "Let's go!"

Shouto spoke up before they were preparing to leave. "Hey, guys! I hope you do know that this theatre does assigned-seating."

"What do you mean," said Momo.

Shouto showed the order of their seating.

 _Momo and Shouto, Izuku and Ochako._

 _Oh, God,_ thought the group in unison.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

The white-haired six-year-old was stepping out of the movie theatre holding her popcorn and favorite All Might novelty toy in her hand. She wasn't alone as her best friend and nephew of the leader of the Wild, Wild Pussycats was with her.

"Since the rents are watching their movie, let's go and sneak to watch _Battle Royale_." The adorable, yet mischievious Eri Aizawa told Kota Izumi as they were in the hallway.

"We can get in trouble," said Kota with a worried look. "And I am on parental probation from Auntie from trying to sneak into the last movie we try to do, Eri-chan!"

"C'mon, don't be a baby," said Eri. "If you would have been quiet, we could have watched that movie."

"Why watch a movie about many shades of gray," cried Kota. "That sounds boring! I hate coloring anyway!"

Eri put her finger to Kota's lip. She put her arm on his chest before they can come out of their corner. "Shh! That is part of the reason the last time we were caught."

"Sorry, Eri-chan!"

"Don't be sorry, my dear friend. Just be cautious next time." Eri still kept her hand on his chest when noticing some familiar people. She smiled when seeing Izuku.

 _Icchan!_

If the six-year-old could dance and frolic, she would. She immediately frowned when seeing that he wasn't alone.

 _Why is Icchan doing with that...that...that poo-poo brain?_

"Eri-chan?"

Eri turned back to her friend. "On second thought, we have other plans." She pointed to the movie room. "We are going to watch _Breakup Buddies_ instead."

"Bleh! Romantic comedy and subtitles?!"

"It's an emergency for the sake of my Icchan!"

 _I will show you Ochako Uraraka that Izuku is my boyfriend and not yours. Let's play a little game!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **GOTA: There won't be any yandere moments. Just a little girl that will do her childish antics.**_

 _ **BD: I am about to say. We are keeping this as teen as possible.**_

 _ **GOTA: For a change.**_

 _ **BD: Ain't that the truth.**_


End file.
